La balle ricocha
by Yloveblood
Summary: Un court OS : Au fond du gouffre, une jeune femme trouve refuge dans le TARDIS. Mais ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle avait une arme à la main.


Hey !

Je vous offre aujourd'hui ma première fanfic' sur Doctor Who !

Pour poser un peu le contexte, Rose et le Docteur ne se connaissent pas grâce à la fuite du plastique !

Rien ne m'appartiens, j'emprunte juste les personnages de la BBC pour laisser libre cours à mes idées !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle cherchait un endroit exigu, qui pourrait lui servir de planque. Son arme à la main, elle aperçut une cabine de police bleue. Elle ne se posa pas de questions, elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle poussa la porte, et arriva à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit dans le coin, et posa la tête sur ses genoux. A l'intérieur, son cœur battait. C'en était trop. Elle leva son arme, bien décidée à en finir. Puis elle repensa à sa mère, qui l'attendait à la maison, à Mickey, qui ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. Sa main vacilla. Dans son esprit s'imposa le souvenir des mains qui courraient sur son corps, de la sensation dans sa bouche, à l'intérieur d'elle, des choses horribles qu'ils lui avaient fait faire. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était gravé en elle, comme un tatouage que jamais elle ne pourrait effacer. Elle enleva le cran de sûreté, et posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

\- NON !

Une main lui saisit le poignet, et par réflexe, elle appuya sur la détente. La balle partit dans un grand bruit, et ricocha contre un mur en métal. Notre fille se fit attirer vers le sol par le fameux inconnu, et ce dernier la protégea de son corps. Quelques secondes après ça, les deux personnes allongées sur le sol entendirent du bois qui se brisait, et l'homme se releva en vitesse. Il courut vers une porte, et se pris la tête dans les mains. Il caressa la porte d'une main, semblant avoir oublié sa camarade, assise sur le sol, hébétée.

\- Oh je suis désolé ma vieille... Il me faudra un certain temps pour te réparer... il va falloir faire une petite halte... Je me demande où la balle...

Il se retourna d'un coup vers la jeune fille. Il courut vers elle, et s'agenouilla.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle ?

Le regard perdu dans le vide, cette dernière ne réagit pas.  
L'homme à la veste de cuir l'attrapa par le bras, et elle se dégagea en gémissant.

\- Ne me touchez pas, je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas...

\- Calmez vous, Calmez vous, vous êtes en sécurité à présent. Je suis le Docteur. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, d'accord ? Jamais.

La blonde aux yeux bleus le regarda, et dans ses yeux, elle peut lire la vérité. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues, et elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras, des sanglots montèrent de sa gorge.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?  
\- Rose... Rose Tyler.  
\- Rose Tyler, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous emmener voir les merveilles du monde, voyager là où personne n'est encore allé. Je veux simplement vous aider. Voulez vous m'accompagner ?

Le docteur se leva, et tendit la main à Rose. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui, et attrapa la main tendue.

\- Vous promettez de ne jamais me faire de mal ?  
\- Je promets.

Rose rendit son petit doigt, et le Docteur la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tendez votre petit doigt.

Il le fit, et elle les crocheta ensemble.

\- Si vous ne tenez pas votre promesse, j'ai le droit de vous briser le petit doigt. C'est clair ?  
\- Très clair mademoiselle !  
\- Vous vouliez me faire visiter le monde ? Je suis partante. J'ai besoin de... De me changer les idées... De ne plus... De ne plus...

Les larmes avaient recommencé à glisser sur les joues de la blonde. De sa bouche sortaient des sanglots, qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de couvrir. Le Docteur ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y réfugia, étonnée elle-même de la confiance qu'elle accordait à cet homme, qu'elle venait de rencontrer, mais qui l'avait sauvé.

\- Docteur, vous pouvez me dire votre vrai nom ?  
\- Je suis le Docteur, juste le Docteur.  
\- Alors dans ce cas, vous devez me soigner, vous devez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai voulu... Pour... Pourquoi j'ai voulu mourir. Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à voir le monde comme avant...  
\- Rose. Ce que tu as vécu, tu ne pourras jamais l'effacer. C'est comme une blessure. Ça va se refermer, mais elle restera à jamais gravée dans ta peau. Tu vas apprendre à vivre avec, et parfois, tu vas la détester, parce qu'elle t'a fait du mal, mais elle va aussi te rappeler que tu t'es battue pour vivre. D'accord ?

Contre son épaule, le Docteur entendit des mots qu'il n'oubliera pas.

\- D'accord, je vous fais confiance.

* * *

J'ai le droit à une petite review ?

Bisous mes choubadindons ! :)


End file.
